Aliens (Night Skies)
This race of intelligent grey aliens were featured in the film Night Skies. They are said to have piloted the UFO which caused the famous Phoenix Lights in Phoenix, Arizona. Appearance Their bodies are somewhat slender and very tall with shriveled purplish skin. They have long necks and large heads with large bug eyes. Their appear resembles that of a commonly described grey alien. Their faces are very menacing in appearance and have shriveled bangs under them which matches the rest of their shriveled and unhealthy-appearing skin. They are shown to move very fast as they are able to move away quick enough to avoid a person detecting them, and as well are incredibly strong as they shake a large RV easily. History Night Skies The aliens did not appear until sometime near the middle of the film. However, the famous Phoenix Lights appeared near the beginning of the film, which was most likely the aliens' spacecraft, as well as another UFO disguised as a star which quickly streaks away later in the film. During the Phoenix Lights scene, the lights were pacing the RV, which the characters in the RV notice. The character Matt (who was driving the RV) loses focus on the road by watching the lights and crashes nearly hitting a stalled truck and at the same time the lights spread out quickly and vanish. Within minutes after the accident, while tending to Joe's wound (who was impaled by a knife during the accident), the aliens already arrive and are hiding in the woods watching the characters. Overtime the aliens continue to stay hidden watching the group, including one looking through a window and vanishing without notice. After Matt spots movement in the woods he investigates, and the aliens are seen blended in with the woods making them difficult to locate. The aliens finally made their appearance themselves when one of the characters, Richard, comes out looking for Matt. One of the Aliens sneaks up from behind Richard and disappears in a flash. Richard then shines a flashlight into the woods which reveals two aliens. Richard then tries to shoot at the aliens, but accidentally shoots Matt instead (which at first appeared as one of the aliens but was fooled by the real aliens tricking him into seeing Matt was one of them). Richard later returns to the RV that the characters crashed in and tells them of the aliens without telling them of Matt's fate. After hearing Matt's cries for help outside, Molly spots Matt out the window stumbling towards the RV, June looks seconds after and does not see him. Molly quickly goes outside to find Matt, but was abducted by the aliens with a green beam of light (which was a trap luring her to the spot by tricking her with a hallucination of Matt in pain, or was one of the aliens disguised as Matt). The aliens made strange noises such as motor-like noises which were probably their ship throughout the film before making another appearance when Lily and Richard were hiding in fear in the RV. One of the aliens peered inside the window (which scares Lilly) right before disappearing in a flash as Richard tried to shoot it. The aliens shake the RV violently, and walk all over the roof. Soon after June is sucked through the back window when she tells Lilly that Joe is dead, as Richard tries to revive Joe, two aliens crawl up to the back window, which Lilly spots them and runs. Soon after, Richard flees after seeing the creatures and the windows imploding. Lilly and Richard flee to an old abandoned shack. They found the shack all boarded up (hinting that aliens have been there before and stalked people). The aliens later broke into the shack through the windows. Richard and Lilly attempted to hide in the darkness but were easily spotted by the aliens. Richard, while screaming in fear, open fire on the aliens (shooting one of them down), but was grabbed by his leg and dragged out of the cabin. As Lilly ran out of the shack, a massive green light sucks up the roof of the shack and destroys the rest of it. While running, Lilly trips over a barbwire fence and soon after a following alien finds her and drags her away. Richard later awoke in an organic chamber and found Lilly having her three month-old human fetus being removed by the aliens. Richard then shoots Lilly after she begs him to do so. The aliens soon restrain Richard and begin to operate on him. The aliens place a slime-like substance on Richard's chest which makes his chest become transparent and his organs accessible (which resulted in painful shrieks by Richard). A week later, a police officer found Richard hidden in a pile of mud in shock. Image gallery Night Skies Aliens2.JPG|Several aliens. Night Skies Alien.JPG|A close up of an alien in a flashback. Night Skies Alien Woods.JPG|An alien hiding amongst the woods. Phoenix Lights Night Skies.JPG|The aliens' spacecraft. Night Skies Aliens.jpg|Aliens about to probe Richard. Night Skies Alien Window2.JPG Category:Movie Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens